¡¡NOVIA! ¿YO?
by IsAbElA M CuLlEn
Summary: mis padres y mi hermana "sugirieron" o más bien me echaron  en cara que necesito novia. Dicen que talvez fuera menos amargado ¡AMARGADO! ¿YO? En realidad no me conocen. PASEN Y LEAN


**¡NOVIA! ¿YO?**

**Estaba saliendo en mi volvo hacia el instituto refunfuñando por lo que me dijeron mis padres y mi hermana**

En primer lugar se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? Para no aburrirlos resumiré:

Mi nombre es Edward Antony Cullen, tengo 17 años, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, mido 1.80mts, mis ojos son de color esmeralda y mi cabello es de un extraño color cobrizo. Me encanta la música clásica, pero también tengo otros gustos, toco el piano y tengo una hermana llamada Alice.

Bueno supongo que es suficiente información. Se preguntaran de que estaba hablando al principio, bueno, mis padres y mi hermana "sugirieron" o más bien me echaron en cara que necesito novia. Dicen que talvez fuera menos amargado ¡AMARGADO! ¿YO? En realidad no me conocen.

Llegue al instituto en menos de diez minutos. Vi a mis amigos recostados en el jeep de Emmett. Si, Emmett es uno de mis amigos inseparables. Mi grupo de amigos inseparables lo conforman: Emmett McCarthy o Em o Oso como le decimos, es ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm… el bromista del grupo. Le siguen los Gemelos Hale, par ser exactos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Rosalie es como una mama para nosotros muy cariñosa y protectora, pero tiene su carácter; Jasper es el tranquilo, pero a veces se aloca tanto como Emmett. Luego esta mi hermana Alice, ella le da energía al grupo es demasiado hiperactiva.

Llegue a su lado y me pregunte si seria una buena idea preguntarles si necesitaba novia.

O eso creí, solo de escuchar sus "maravillosas" respuestas me arrepiento.

Sus "maravillosas" respuestas fueron:

Emmett: ¡Claro que si! De verdad Eddie estaba comenzando a creer que eras GAY- Idiota ¡Yo GAY! Como que no me conoce y eso que nos hemos visto desde jardín de niños. Ni modo su cerebro no da para más.

Rosalie: ¡AAYY! Eddie esta creciendo ¡me alegra que te dieras cuenta!-Y dale con Eddie, que no saben que no me gusta que me digan así.

Jasper: Vaya hermano ¡Me alegra que lo notaras! Así dejaras de ser tan amargado, AUCH ¿Por qué el golpe? Ves eres muy violento-¿Qué se cree el idiota? Solo porque mi hermana dijo que si, él la apoya, Traidor, si no fuera por mi él y mi hermana no estarían juntos. Y LO AGRADECEN ¡NO!.

Y mi hermana mejor ni lo recuerdo.

Pero aún así siento que me falta algo, pero no se que es. En ese momento la puerta de la clase de cocina se abrió y empezaron a salir chicas.

Me detuve en seco, talvez podría examinarlas desde aquí en lo que salen. Empecemos:

Tipo A, Lauren; Desquiciada, lunática, acosadora. Sip descartada.

Tipo B, Tanya; linda , pero solo eso, linda en el resto: Cabeza hueca, teñida, voz nasal. Descartada.

Tipo C, Ángela; Tímida, inteligente, pero poco atractiva.

En ese momento sentí la mirada de alguien, voltee y me encontré con Ben que me miraba ¿furioso?. Pero….. A ya entendí. Quizás el tipo C no es poco atractiva.

Tipo D, Jane; Descartada ¿Por qué? Simple, es mala muy muy mala, hasta a mi me da miedo.

Tipo E, Victoria: Muy peligrosa.

Tipo F, Leah: Muy gruñona.

Tipo G, Jessica: Muy cotilla.

Tipo A, B, D, G, H, Z, R, C, Bella, J, K ¡ESPEREN! !Bella! Claro como pude olvidarla.

Bella Swan, también entra en mi grupo de amigos inseparables. Veamos:

Bella Swan: Dulce, tierna, divertida, compresiva, consoladora, sensata; yo creo que ella y yo somos los únicos, inteligente, hermosa, estudiosa, buena cocinera, buena consejera, tímida, cariñosa, buena compañera, sabe hacer silencios cómodos, honesta, humilde. Defectos: mmm… ¿Torpe? No lo considero uno, es muy divertido cuando se cae y corro para ayudarla, ¿tímida? Nop me parece tierno cuando se sonroja. Mmmm tiene que haber algo.

La volví a observar y la vi guardando sus libros en el locker y ella levanto la vista y le regala una natural y hermosa sonrisa a:

Gruñí: Jacob Black.

Defecto: Atrae perros.

Él sonríe como un bobo que acaba de ver la luz por primera vez, se acerca e intenta pasar su brazo por sus hombros y. OK. Es suficiente Edward al ataque y si se lo preguntan, si, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado de mi amiga. En estos momentos siento grandes celos hacia Black.

Me acerque a ellos y agarre la mano de Bella

-Bella necesito hablar contigo vienes?- le dije

-Claro que no! Ella esta ocupada- ¿Qué el chucho no puede cerrar el hocico?

La mire directamente a los ojos

-Bella ¿Quieres acompañarme?- susurre dulcemente

-Claro- Me sonrío y creo que tuve una gran cara de bobo cuando me deslumbro. Reaccione, le sonreí y di una socarrona sonrisa a Black de "como la vez" al idiota de Black. Tome su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica y vi que se sonrojo al ver nuestras manos juntas así que las entrelace, y sonreí como bobo.

-Mmm Edward de que querías hablarme?-pregunto ¿nerviosa?.

-Quería preguntarte algo- dije, sip me di cuenta que necesito novia.

-dispara- me dijo

La guíe atrás del edificio donde nadie pudiera oírnos y nos detuve.

La mire a los ojos y me perdí en el mar de chocolate y la vi sonrojarse, de repente mi mano pico por tocarla, así que subí mi mano a su mejilla y acaricie la suave piel de allí. Baje la vista hacia sus labios y los vi, carnosos y suaves. Me acerque a ella juntado nuestras frentes y rozando nuestras narices. Mi respiración se volvió agitada. Tenía que preguntarle ahora, deslice mis brazos a su cintura para acercarla más, si era posible.

-Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-susurre

-si- respondió con su dulce voz.

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios, y los junte con los míos. Empecé a moverlos lentamente. Sus labios eran dulces, tiernos, deliciosos y adictivos. Me sentía en el cielo. Sentí sus brazos pasar por mi cuello. Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, ella entreabrió los suyos, y juró que cuando su lengua se enredo con la mía fue lo mas delicioso que probé jamás.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, junte mi frente con la de ella y sentí una gran boba sonrisa extenderse por mi cara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el ángel más hermoso que pudiera existir con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Me acerque bese sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente y le dí un casto beso en los labios.

-Te Amo- susurre sin pensar con el corazón en la mano

-Yo también Te Amo- susurro con su hermosa voz.

Me sentía tan feliz que comencé a dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos.

Y la bese nuevamente.

Regresamos a clases. Las clases pasaron y en lo único en que podía pensar era BELLA.

Cuando finalizaron las clases me dirigí al estacionamiento y vi a MI hermosa novia con nuestros amigos y de repente sentí una gran furia; Black estaba allí tratando de tomarle la mano a MI NOVIA.

Tuve una idea, me dirigí hacia ellos tome a Bella por la cintura y la bese con todas mis ganas enfrente de todos. Ella comenzó a devolverme el beso también con ganas como yo. Subió sus manos hacia mi cuello. Nos separamos por falta de aire y quise reírme ante las caras estupefactas de todos.

-Les presento a mi novia-dije

Vi a Black reaccionar y decir-Bella nos vemos mañana- y sin más se fue.

Me quería reír y cantar "en tu cara chucho, es mía, es mía" pero me contuve.

Y que cuentan chico- Mencione mientras abrazaba a mi ángel aún con todos en shock.

Fin…


End file.
